battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hexy Jr.
Hexy Jr. was a lightweight robot competing in the last two seasons of BattleBots. It was built by Team WhoopAss to be a lightweight version of their heavyweight, HexaDecimator. It had the same weapons and a similar chassis shape as its heavyweight counterpart. It surprised in Season 4.0 with an impressive run, winning 5 consecutive matches, all KO's, before being defeated. In Season 5.0, it once again reached the quarterfinals before losing. Hexy Jr. also competed after BattleBots ended winning RoboGames in 2004 and getting third in 2005 and 2006. Robot History Season 4.0 Hexy Jr.'s first opponent in its debut season was Killer Stash. Killer Stash drove to the center of the arena and stopped moving while Hexy Jr. drove in, flipped Killer Stash, and ended the fight. This KO moved Hexy Jr. on to the round of 128 against Little Piece of Hate. Little Piece of Hate did early damage to Hexy Jr. but one huge impact caused Little Piece of Hate's spinning drum to stop. Hexy Jr. got underneath Little Piece of Hate and overturned it. This victory moved Hexy Jr. on to the round of 64 against Dracolich. Dracolich drove to the center of the arena and stopped moving. Hexy Jr. could only spin after sustaining damage from its last fight, but since it was still mobile it got the victory and advanced to meet Trilobot in the round of 32. In the match, Hexy Jr. got underneath Trilobot and pushed it over onto its back. Trilobot tried to self-right with its arms but one of its arms was stuck and so Trilobot was counted out. Hexy Jr. then advanced to the next round against former lightweight champion Backlash. Backlash did some early damage to Hexy Jr.'s top frame, but Hexy Jr. managed to get underneath Backlash and flipped it. Backlash could not self-right, and so it was counted out. Hexy Jr. moved on to the quarterfinals where they met Team Raptor's Carnage Raptor. In the match, Hexy Jr. couldn't get underneath Carnage Raptor because of its invertible shape and so it kept taking damage from Carnage Raptor's axe. Eventually, Carnage Raptor got its axe wedged underneath Hexy Jr. and it managed to topple it onto its front with the flipper jammed open so it could not self-right. This was due to a valve necessary to drive the arm downwards had been omitted to save weight. Hexy Jr. was counted out and Carnage Raptor won by KO at 2:58. This meant that Hexy Jr. was eliminated from the tournament. Hexy Jr. wasn't done, however, as it entered into the lightweight royal rumble in the end of the tournament. It performed well as it overturned many robots including Backlash (again), Rambite, Tentoumushi (Tentoumushi had only ever been lifted over during the main tournament of Season 4.0 before this so Hexy Jr. became the robot to flip it over unaided) and Das Bot. Hexy Jr. did eventually take massive damage from Ziggo in the first of two encounters, the second resulting in Hexy Jr. getting under and flipping over Ziggo but jammed the flipping arm, however it survived to the end of the fight. It was one of the three judge's picks for the crowd to vote for, but it lost out to Dr. Inferno Jr. in the end. Season 5.0 Due to being a previous quarterfinalist, Hexy Jr. was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually fought Scrap Daddy Surplus. The teams objective in this fight was to evade the mace weapon, flip Surplus as much as possible and score points with the judges. That tactic worked very well and Hexy Jr. won the judges decision, putting Hexy Jr. through to fight against Sallad. In this fight, Sallad's lifter never seemed to be a factor as it was upside-down a fair amount of the time but Sallad did at one time push Hexy Jr. across the battle box and into the spikes. Hexy Jr. waited patiently and got its share of flips in. With less than a minute to go in the match, Hexy Jr. stopped dead with control problems and the referees actually started to count it out. Hexy Jr. got restarted but was now very jerky when it moved. The team believed this was caused by intermittent resets due to low voltage on the IFI controller (something they corrected later by giving the radio its own power supply for the next match). Fortunately, Hexy Jr. had enough control to stutter along and keep flipping Sallad, which started smoking and it was clear that it was either damaged by being flipped or burned out motors from all the pushing. Sallad survived to the end of the match, but Hexy Jr. won the decision, putting it through to the quarterfinals again, where it fought another Team Raptor robot, Gamma Raptor. Hexy Jr. got an early flip as Hexy Jr. maneuvered close and tossed Gamma Raptor into the air. It was landing upside down and for a second Team WhoopAss thought they might gain the advantage. Unfortunately, Gamma Raptor came down hard on the horn connected to its lifter, which apparently has a considerable amount of spring as it just bounced completely back on its wheels. Hexy Jr.'s air cylinder depressurized with a loud hiss just as Gamma Raptor bounced back onto its wheels, giving the illusion that Gamma Raptor had actually righted itself with compressed air. Hexy Jr. got in some flips and evaded Gamma's lifter fairly well, but it was apparently not enough for the judges. Hexy Jr. had stalled with control problems at one point in this match as well; though it recovered without the stuttering. Hexy Jr. lost to a Team Raptor robot (albeit, a different one from Season 4.0) in the quarterfinals for a second season in a row. Hexy Jr. couldn't compete in the lightweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 7 * Losses: 2 Mark Beiro Introductions "Robot soup, robot salad, fried robot. There are a lot of ways to have a dead robot. He'd know. Here is HEXY JR.!" Trivia *Hexy Jr. lost to Team Raptor twice in the main competition. Category:Lightweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots from Washington